


El amor nace de una mirada

by Joslin_Takitma



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joslin_Takitma/pseuds/Joslin_Takitma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque en contadas ocasiones el amor a primera vista si existe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El amor nace de una mirada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdrelBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrelBlack/gifts).



> Hola a todos. Soy nueva aquí, un gusto. Oficialmente es el primer fic en esta página porque le he tomado cariño a pesar de lo corto que es. Espero que les guste.
> 
> "Este fic participa en el "Intercambio por el 3er aniversario" del foro I am sherlocked" en fanfiction.net.
> 
> El prompt era: flechazo a primera vista. Para Adrel Black.

_Si amas algo, déjalo ir. Si no vuelve, probablemente murió de tristeza porque pensó que tú lo amabas._

Las personas cambian con el tiempo, nada permanece igual. La vida no es una cosa particularmente eterna pero tiene sus momentos buenos, como sus momentos malos.

John Watson es un hombre común y corriente. Aburrido si se puede decir. Es bastante hogareño y también muy amable, les agrada a las personas y socializa bastante bien. Es un médico que tiene un pequeño consultorio en el segundo piso de un pequeño edificio. Le va bien, le gusta mucho su trabajo y es que su mayor virtud –para otros, defecto –es el hecho de que ayuda a todo el que lo necesite. ¿Que qué hay de malo en ello? Se los diré: a veces las personas buenas que hacen algo porque sí, usualmente no terminan bien.

John es el tipo de persona que es demasiado buena para su propio bien. Cuando estaba en la secundaria tuvo una novia, Mary Morstan, era una buena chica pero a John no le gustaba del todo. Aceptó su declaración un día a la salida de clases. Los días pasaron y las semanas también. La relación no llegó tan lejos. Duraron apenas un par de semanas. Apenas iban a empezar la preparatoria y Mary ya estaba pensando en un futuro muy lejano, con hijos, y casas y cosas así. No que John no lo imaginara pero vamos, ¿quién piensa tan a futuro a esa edad? Bueno, Mary es la excepción. John intentó de todo para suavizar el golpe, él no estaba listo para esa relación y probablemente no lo estuvo desde el comienzo. ¿Qué ganó con tanta preocupación? Una cachetada, una caja de chocolates caros estropeada en el piso y la imagen de lágrimas en las mejillas de Mary. Y entonces John concluyó que eso del amor no era para él.

No era como si la hubiera usado pero no le gustaba su forma de ir tan deprisa.

Los años pasaron y ellos mantuvieron una relación cordial; bueno, todo lo cordial que se puede ser en esas circunstancias.

John se ocupó en su estudio y entonces perdió el sentido de la vida humana.

Amar.

Definitivamente eso había pasado a segundo plano, ¿o a tercero?

No que no tuviera propuestas pero él no quería hacer sufrir de nuevo a nadie así que solo se alejó y decidió que estaría bien así. Nadie se muere por estar soltero, ¿no?

Sherlock Holmes es un hombre interesante. _Muy_ interesante.

Él puede saber lo que has estado haciendo desde hace semanas solo con darte un vistazo rápido. Las cosas que no quieres que nadie sepa, esas que bajo ningún concepto deben ver la luz. Sherlock es un hombre _verdaderamente_ interesante.

Tiene una habilidad de deducción sorprendente. Una mente brillante.

Se graduó con los mejores honores pero francamente ha sacado de sus casillas a más de un profesor o compañero. Lo que sucede es que Sherlock tiene un _insignificante_ defecto: su ego.

Se jacta de ser el mejor en lo que hace, bueno, eso nadie se lo discute. Pero siempre hace comentarios que no son lo que se diría precisamente amables. "Pequeños cerebritos", "aburrido" y cosas por el estilo que dicen de una persona lo que ella no quiere oír. Francamente, no sabemos cómo ha sobrevivido hasta ahora con esa actitud, ¿sus habilidades mentales tal vez?

Lo cierto es que tiene cierta fama por sus habilidades deductivas. Es un detective. No. Un detective consultor.

Las personas van a él cuando ya no saben a quién recurrir, es la última esperanza de algunos y la peor pesadilla de otros. Claro, como todo ser superior que se respete tiene sus enemigos y personas a su lado. Su hermano, Mycroft por ejemplo. Vamos, el hombre es el mismo gobierno. Pero, las personas que están cerca no siempre son las que te quieren de verdad.

Sherlock no cree en el amor. Eso no está dentro de su conocimiento. Lo más cercano a los sentimientos que él conoce es la alegría de resolver un caso, la anticipación por el misterio que este trae y el aburrimiento después.

_Hay personas que están destinadas a unirse, aun cuando ni ellas mismas lo sepan. Lo cierto es que los opuestos se atraen, es química, es la ley de la vida._

Los casos no siempre son de fácil solución, a veces hay que hacer una inspección de campo y eso usualmente es peligroso si eres el mejor detective.

No puedes elegir a tus pacientes, y no puedes elegir no tratar a uno por muy fastidioso que sea.

Esa fue la primera vez que se vieron. Su primera vez.

Sherlock, en medio de su dolor, pensó que ese doctor sería aburrido y que no tenía tiempo para ver gente aburrida.

John esperaba poder salvar a su paciente, odiaba no poder hacerlo.

Sus ojos se encontraron y fue como si el mundo se desvaneciera.

No existía un pasado ni un futuro. Solo el aquí y el ahora. Sherlock pensó que nunca había visto unos ojos tan bonitos como esos. John pensó que el hombre en la camilla era un ángel.

Un carraspeo los interrumpió. Mycroft había ingresado a la habitación.

John empezó a curarlo y por primera vez, Sherlock se dejó hacer mansamente y sin comentarios despectivos. No podía respirar bien y estaba seguro de que no era culpa de su herida, sino era culpa de esos ojos que lo miraban con sorpresa y anhelo, como estudiándolo y se sorprendió a sí mismo tratando de ser amable con alguien por una vez en su vida. Quizá le sonreiría cuando el procedimiento terminara, y quería que John también le sonriera.

John estaba enfocado en hacer su trabajo, bueno, lo más enfocado cuando se tiene un mirada que sientes que te cala el alma. Esos ojos, esos cabellos, esa piel de porcelana, si ese hombre no era un ángel entonces no estaba seguro de que podría ser. Se veía bastante delgado, ¿se alimentará bien? Sintió esa mirada en su nuca y cuando se dio la vuelta, los hermosos ojos se desviaron. Entonces él empezó a estudiarlo con más disimulo. Era perfecto, se preguntaba qué tipo de persona sería pero estaba seguro de que sería alguien muy bueno.

La curación terminó y las miradas disimuladas –y no tan disimuladas de parte de Sherlock –también dejaron de existir.

Mycroft le pagó al doctor y salió con su hermano para llevarlo a casa.

John y Sherlock pensaban en lo mismo: _Ojala pudiera verlo de nuevo._

Los días pasaron y John recibió una nota.

_Señor John Watson:_

_Muchas gracias por su ayuda la vez anterior. No creo que lo hubiera logrado de no haber sido por usted. Me preguntaba si podría reunirse conmigo, tengo una propuesta que hacerle._

_Sherlock Holmes._

John se quedó mirando la nota por largas horas.

Una semana después estaba camino a una pizzería cerca de su trabajo, un lugar bastante informal para una reunión pero bueno, él no se iba a quejar.

Cerca de la ventana lo vio. El ángel de cabellos negros.

Se acercó tímidamente, y cuando el otro volvió la mirada el mundo desapareció por segunda vez.

— ¿E-El señor Holmes?

— El mismo, puedes decirme Sherlock.

— Claro, Sherlock. Yo…

— Tome asiento, pronto vendrán a tomarnos la orden.

— Uhm, puedes decirme John.

— De acuerdo John.

Minutos después de un silencio, si bien no incómodo, bastante extraño, su orden fue tomada. Cuando les sirvieron fue Sherlock el que comenzó la charla.

— John yo, quería verte.

— Eso fue lo que dijiste, ¿por qué?

— ¿Sabes quién soy?

— No, bueno, fuiste mi paciente hace algunas semanas por una herida de bala pero además de eso no.

— Soy un detective, un detective consultor.

— ¿Un detective consultor?

— Sí, bueno yo… quería proponerte algo.

— C-Claro, dime.

— Bueno, verás ese día tú decías muchas cosas sobre las heridas y las características y eso. Creo que estabas bastante nervioso pero dijiste muchas cosas que me resultaron útiles en estas semanas. Yo quería pedirte, si no es un inconveniente… ¿podrías ser mi pareja?

Bueno, cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde.

— Q-Quiero decir, mi compañero, ayudarme a resolver los casos. Eso.

— Yo… -John estaba un poco shockeado por la parte de _"pareja"_ pero reaccionó. —Está bien, bueno, quiero decir, no sé en qué podría serte útil exactamente pero si puedo ayudarte entonces está bien.

— ¡Gracias! –y Sherlock sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Las semanas pasaron y los casos igual. La relación de compañeros iba viento en popa.

John había dejado su trabajo en el consultorio y ahora compartía piso con Sherlock, ubicado en el 221B de Baker Street.

Pero bueno, a veces la química tarda en reaccionar, ¿no?

Fue una especie de extraño accidente doméstico lo que rompió finalmente ese hilo de cordialidad mal actuada y dio paso a los sentimientos que nacieron en aquel consultorio hace meses.

John estaba cambiando la bombilla de la cocina cuando Sherlock dio un fuerte grito mientras sostenía el periódico en sus manos, John perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó hacia el suelo. Solo que nunca llegó a tocarlo.

Sherlock lo había atrapado justo ante de caer. Eran como un príncipe que carga a la princesa.

Y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse en ese estado puro, sin barreras, sin tiempo.

Sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia…

Y se besaron.

Fue un beso bastante torpe por ambas partes. John no había besado a Mary nunca en la boca y Sherlock, bueno, él nunca había tenido a nadie tan cerca.

Un roce prácticamente, más que un beso.

Pero se dio y ello dio lugar a millones de emociones contenidas en esos pares de ojos que se miraban como si no existiera nada más que el otro, como si ni hubiera mañana.

Su relación cambió bastante después de ello.

Sherlock tenía más presión por resolver los casos cuando no iba con John porque tuvo trabajo en una clínica a la que había entrado, debía llegar a él lo más pronto posible o hacer hasta lo imposible por descubrir al culpable antes de que dañara a John.

Porque ahora John era su mundo.

Y para John, Sherlock era su ángel, su todo.

Porque el amor a primera vista si existe.

**Author's Note:**

> Y bueno eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado, si no por lo menos me queda el consuelo(?) de que lo leyeran.
> 
> Nos leemos. Chau.


End file.
